FALLING IN LOVE
by Isbella Swan Cullen
Summary: El la necesitaba a ella, pero por que? Ahora puedes ver el punto de vista de nuestro amado Joker y saber el por que? de muchas cosas. Amala enloquecela, no la dejes ir nunca!


**El juego del deseo**.

-Donde esta ella- Grite por tercera vez. Provocando un latente eco desmesurado. La quería, querer era poco, la necesitaba era mi oxígeno, era mi corazón, era la sangre – _mía_ \- que lo motivaba para latir cada instante.-¿ DONDE ESTA? –pregunte ahora más exasperado.

Ella era mía desde el primer momento que la vi jure que sería mía para siempre, pero aun no era el tiempo ni el lugar.

Flash Back

-Es hora señor- dijo uno de mis lacayos.

-Muy muy bien- dije con una gran sonrisa- Llego la hora mis lacayos este trabajo lo tenemos que hacer bien y rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que llegue el murciélago para arruinar nuestra fiesta.

Era una simple operación teníamos que vaciar uno de los bancos más importantes de gótica, nada que incluso un par de novatos no pudiera hacer, necesitábamos ser financiados, y gracias a mis buenos métodos para obtener información sabíamos que los grandes jefes de la mafia, estaban guardando buena parte de su capital en este banco. Por lo cual ellos serían nuestros principales y probablemente únicos benefactores. Ya después arreglaría este asunto con ellos personalmente, antes que se fueran de nenitas a llorar por su dinero, son tan banales, se dejan llevar por cosas tan materialistas, creen que todo en la vida se obtiene con el dinero.

Pero yo les demostrare que el dueño de Ciudad Gótica únicamente soy yo, quiero verlos sufrir, que pidan piedad, que rueguen para que los mantenga vivos o que los mate para terminar con su sufrimiento, ellos verán arder el mundo, que está lleno de injusticias y que no hay nada seguro.

Despues me encargaré de Batman, la estúpida marioneta de la policía, esta aun mas loco que yo, cree poder salvar al mundo cuando no se puede cuidar ni él mismo. A él le tengo una gran sorpresa reservada. Él y Gordon el policía inepto, con sus deficientes planes por atraparme, eso no era nada. Ellos no eran nadie, no podían detenerme, yo sabía que era lo que quería y no dejaría que lo arruinaran, yo no tenia debilidad alguna, en cambio Gordon tenia una familia, y ellos eran su mayor debilidad y estaba Batman que su debilidad era salvar a las personas aunque si el caso fuera contrario, muchos le darían la espalda sin pensarlo. No puedes confiar en nadie, ese es el secreto de este negocio. No te puedes ver débil. No tenia nada de que preocuparme, podía dormir cómodamente sabiendo que nadie se atreve a venir por mi.

MIEDO

ANGUSTIA

PELIGRO

Son solo algunas de mis cosas favoritas. La gente es tan manipulable, con solo un pequeño empujon siempre se pueden derrumbar, no necesitas mucho para tenerlos a tus pies. Y eso es lo que necesita esta ciudad. Que sientan como el miedo cala en sus huesos hasta lo mas profundo, que vean que su tiempo aquí no es eterno y que en cualquier momento van a caer, a este abismo profundo, que no hay nadie para ayudarlos, que sus grandes héroes caen.

-Gira a la derecha y ahí te detienes. – Indique al condutor- Todos prepárense el jefe quiere que todo quede bien. La recompensa es grande.

-¿Y porque es que estas tu a cargo?- Pregunto uno de los enmascarados, jajaja creía que éramos iguales, pero si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tu mismo y estos idiotas creían que a todos El Joker los había contratado para ser jefes, pero ninguno sobreviviría la noche. Ninguno se atrevía a preguntar a otro cual era su trabajo. Bueno y al final solo yo quedaría. Cualquiera podía jugar en las grandes ligas, trabajar con El Joker era lo mejor que te podía pasar, un solo trabajo con él y después te podias retirar a disfrutar de tus ganancias, sin preocuparte el resto de tu vida. Si ese era el rumor que yo mismo había inventado, y que corrió en circulación para que todos estén dispuestos a colaborar. Por las buenas, o por las malas, aunque al final todos terminaban igual.

-Yo no estoy acargo, solo sigo ordenenes- dije calmadamente. No era momento de alterarlos y por suerte estábamos a punto de llegar.

-Ya estamos por llegar- dije señalando el lugar. Todos empezaron a alistarse.

El ultimo en bajar tenia que matar al chofer. Obviamente no regresaríamos en el mismo automóvil con el que llegamos. Había dos lacayos mas en el techo para cuando yo llegara a la bóveda, todo el dinero estaría en las maletas y todos estarían muertos.

Camine por el pasillo toda la gente del banco estaba bajo sus escritorios y uno que otro de los clientes empezaban a tener ataques de ansiedad pero nadie hacia nada.

Asi debía ser esto.

Baje a la bóveda con tres lacayas, ellos empezaron a sacar los maletas con el dinero. Dejando los billetes marcados. Hasta llegar a la nueva unidad con la que me iria de aquí. Ignorando los cuerpos de los demás con la última maleta llegue a la unidad. Solo quedaba deshacerme de uno. Era momento matar al ultimo de mis lacayos, que era el que se hacía cargo de los rehenes.

Dispare.

El cuerpo del lacayo cayó al piso y muchos gritos se escucharon.

Comenzaron a sonar las alarmas y fuera del lugar escuche las sirenas.

Gordon! Maldito Hijo de su….

Calma, el auto estaba a una cuadra solo tenía que salir.

Tome a una joven del brazo obligándola a levantarse, solo me observaba curiosa. Era momento de mostrarle a toda la gente al verdadero genio detrás del malévolo plan. Me quite la mascara. Todos se sorprendieron.

Todos menos ella. Ahora era momento de salir. Tome sus brazos y los sujete a mi espalda. Ella iba frente a mi mientras yo daba un paso enfrente ella daba el paso detrás.

Me miraba fijamente, era rubia una chica sin cerebro seguramente. Sus hermosos ojos azules me perturbaron por un momento. Nadie me había hecho perder la razón como ella me la hizo perder momentáneamente.

-Hora de salir Lindura- Dije ¿tiernamente? Yo lo llamaría burlonamente pero no llego a tanto.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar contra el mío, era linda cabello rubio delgada, grandes atributos. Usaba unos lentes redondos. Bajo ellos su mirada azul eléctrico hipnotizante me hacía perder la razón. Pero debía deshacerme de ella. No podía dejar testigos, aunque ella no resultaría un peligro. Caminamos por las escaleras principales del banco y la sostuve cuidadosamente cuando dos veces su equilibrio fallo y casi resbala. Escuchaba como la policía con altavoces hablaba pero los ignore.

Tan sencilla, tan frágil, pero había algo en su mirada por lo que no compraba la historia de su inocencia.

¿Podia un mounstro llegar a amar?

Que tonterías. Podia tener a la mujer que quisiera… Pero ella era diferente. No me gustaba a donde viajaban mis pensamientos, ella provocaba pensamientos impuros, indeseables, asquerosos, si fuera cualquier otra simplemente me la hubiera llevado a la cama y listo. Pero aun no era el momento.

Llegamos a la camioneta donde me esperaba mi chofer, subí con ella en la parte trasera y arranco inmediatamente.

Era momento de hacerme de ella.

Saque una jeringa con la droga. Ella ya no sería problema. Estaba distraída cuando la tome del brazo y le inyecte la sustancia.

-No!- Grito ella- Por favor llévame contigo. – Suplicó

Detuve la entrada del liquido, solo faltaba una pequeña porción para que ella dejara de respirar, pero lo que había inyectado de droga era lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidar lo que había pasado.

No había vuelta atrás.

Saque la jeringa con lo que quedaba del líquido.

Me voy a arrepentir lo sé!

En fin ya lo había hecho…

Comenzó alterarse sus manos estaban en su cabeza, como efecto secundario, después hiperventilación, falta de oxigeno y de pronto cayo desmayada. La observe desde el otro lado del camper. La tome en mis brazos y la acerque. Su rostro quedo a centímetros del mio, sus labios sellados como dos puertas al infierno, y solo un demonio como lo era yo podía entrar.

Algo dentro de mí se encendió.

ENOJO

LOCURA

EXASPERACIÓN

IRA

FURIA

ENFADO

Era hora de cambiarnos de auto. Puse mis labios sobre los suyos, un ligero rose que me llevo muy alto. Pero a la vez me dejo caer al abismo profundo. Fue electrizante. Me aleje inmediatamente de ella y la acomode en el suelo de la camper. _Mia_

Mis lacayos ya habían subido las maletas a la siguiente unidad y me esperaban afuera.

Baje me quite la ropa, uno de los lacayos tenía mi chaqueta morada. Me quede únicamente con el pantalón de mezclilla y la chaqueta. Subimos al auto.

Fin Flash Back

Esa solo había sido la primera vez de nuestros muchos encuentros. Ella no tenía ni idea, de cuanto la neceitaba. Mi orgullo y ego no me dejaban decirle todo lo que ella quería escuchar, la necesitaba, la anhelaba, la deseaba.

No fue hasta cierto día cuando en mi terrible obsesión con ella, tenia gente vigilándola, no le podía pasar nada, y nadie se debía acercar, pero un idiota de su trabajo fue capaz de pasarse de listo, coqueteaba con ella, y un día simplemente me harto.

En fin el idiota no vivio para contarlo, sentí mucha lastima por él que horrible manera de morir, tanta tortura.

Si ese día no me hubiera concentrado en ese idiota, no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

Flash Back

Como siempre gente adulando mi trabajo creyendo que con eso van a estar exentos de la ira que se puede desatar en mí interior. Que hipócritas.

Me subestimaban, pero no por mucho.

Tenía que resolver este asunto rápidamente, los tipos con los que se haría el nuevo tratado en cuanto a los dueños por zonas se estaba unificando gracias al murciélago, no podía entender como un simple hombre podía hacer cambiar de opinión a tantos otros. Simplemente no lo entendía, aunque que Gordon fuera su gran aliado, tenia mucho que ver, debía buscar una forma de deshacerme de ellos, no podía matar a uno sin que el otro no me atacara.

-Asi de sencillo se cierran los tratos- dije firmemente, tenia que buscar imponer ante todos estos idotas reunidos- Ustedes tienen toda la seguridad para seguir realizando sus…-como decirlo- lindos intercambios-me burle- sin que el murciélago irrumpa- concluí.

-¿Porqué deberíamos confiar en ti?- se atrevio a preguntar uno de los mafiosos más ricos, pero también uno de los mas cobardes

-Obviamente soy su única salida- respondí energico- a menos que quieras jugártela y dejar que Batman destruya todo lo que has logrado, esa es tu decisión, aunque déjame decirte que seria muy idiota de tu porte por supuesto.

-Necesitamos considerarlo- insistió

Jajajajajaja- Me burle de él

-Y mientras lo piensas deja que Batman te encuentre.-continúe riendo- Largo de mi vista, mi oferta para ti ya no esta disponible. ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENIAS-jajaja continué riendo.

Se levantó del sillón morado y salió a toda prisa, cuando varios de mis hombres lo empezaron a rodear.

-¿Alguien más tiene alguna sugerencia?-pregunté –Eso creí, disfruten la fiesta y la vista, porque nada de esto es gratis, ustedes lo están pagando.

Entraron varías chicas como entretenimiento. Caminé al balcón para observar la locura desatada en uno de los que eran los clubs de la ciudad algo o mejor dicho alguien entre el mar de gente llamó mi atención. Llame inmediatamente a mi guardaespaldas en turno.

La ira empezó subir a mi cabeza, enojo.

.

.

.

QUE DEMONIOS HACIA ELLA AQUÍ!

.

.

.

-QUIEN CARAJOS ESTÁ ENCARGADO DE VIGILARLA Y PORQUE NO ME AVISARON QUE ELLA SALIÓ DE LOS LIMITES. –Grite fuertemente- quiero el cadáver y a ella aquí en menos de 5 minutos… -CUENTA EL TIEMPO AHORA.

No podía creerlo

Específicamente di la orden de que ella no podía ir a cualquier parte sin que antes yo me enterara, pero estos idiotas no podían hacer nada bien, ahora tenía que conseguir mejores aliados. Adrenalina corría por mis venas, no podía evitar tenerla tan cerca sin anhelar tocarla, sin poder estar a su lado, sin hacerle saber que yo.

Yo era el dueño de su vida, yo era el dueño de su corazón yo era el dueño de cada uno de sus pensamientos y de su alma, y ella era la dueña de todo lo que era mío.

Con ella no era lo suficientemente egoísta puesto que ella era libre. Pero había algo que siempre la regresaba a mi lado.

Enloquecería si me enteraba que estaba con alguien.

Maldita sea- Refunfuñe. Ella me hacía perder todo mí a autocontrol, me provocaba hacer cosas tan estúpidas.

Me volví lejos del balcón a un lugar único para mí me senté en el sillón morado, y pedí un whisky en las rocas necesitaba relajarme, aunque más la necesitaba a ella. Pero debía calmarme, en un rato podría continuar con mis actividades sin que esa mujer me distrajese.

Miraba al vacío muy concentrado, que no me di cuenta lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Ella

Su presencia me llamaba, era como si estuviéramos conectados y cada uno pudiera, saber del otro. Estaba subiendo en una cortina de tela de las que adornaban el lugar, pero sobre todo, tenía sus ojos puestos en mí. Me incorpore del sillón y sin darme cuenta me acerque al balcón, nuestras miradas se encontraron y una poderosa fuerza se apodero de mí una descarga eléctrica me hizo perder la razón se deslizó poco a poco hacia abajo sin darse cuenta, pero cuando iba casi a la mitad se sostuvo y continuo subiendo.

Giré

Tenía que alejarla de mi mundo, ella no pertenecía a esto, ella era tan inocente, que hacia aquí, la ira empezaba a jugar conmigo. No podía más, tenía que controlarme o ella me dominaría cuando menos lo pensara. Frente a mí atrás del sillón había un gran espejo que cubría toda la pared, podía observarla como deslizaba entre sus piernas la tela, algo me decía que no era la primera vez que hacia esto y eso me hacía enfurecer más.

En la parte de abajo, escuchaba como mucha gente la animaba, podía notar como disfrutaban de la hermosa vista, que tenía detrás de mí.

Era un Ángel era mía.

Me giré para mirarla de frente y la posición en la que se encontraba me encendió inmediatamente.

Me observaba y en sus ojos se notaba el deseo que emanaba de su interior, de su alma. Se movía en una posición de sumisión en la cual podía ver su parte más intima solamente yo.

Era definitivamente la posición más sensual que jamás había visto. Se balanceaba con tanta gracia, y en su rostro había muecas de excitación que me provocaban aún más.

La quería, aquí ¡ahora!

Definitivamente esta mujer me volvería loco, loco de amor por ella.

Estaba cayendo en su juego.

Detuvo sus movimientos y se lentamente se deslizo sobre la tela, hacia el piso. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, inmediatamente dos tipos de seguridad la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron a la salida, vi como otros chicos le hablaban.

Ella no podía salir de aquí. Mis hombres tenían específicas indicaciones de traerla aquí. Les indique a los demás hombres, con los que hice tratos anteriormente, que debían irse.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella, el fuego que encendía todo en mi interior.

Ahí estaba ella y estaba yo, una tensión se sintió en la gran habitación cuando por fin nos quedamos solos.

¿Cómo te llamas lindura?-Quería jugar con ella, llevarla al límite, castigarla por estar aquí. La observe lentamente de pies a cabeza, era hermosa.

Pasaron varios minutos y empecé a desesperarme, era más que obvio que tenía miedo, debía tenerlo y aún más después de presentarse aquí, en este lugar donde podía ser presa fácil de un maniaco perverso. Lamentablemente cayo en las manos de este maniaco, el más temido, el más perverso y peor aún el que estaba perdidamente obsesionado por ella.

-Vamos linda, No me decepciones- dije claramente molesto.

Lo pensó, pero finalmente respondió.

-Harley Quinn- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Me levante del sillón rápidamente llegue donde se encontraba ella. Con una mano comencé a juguetear con uno mechón de cabello, después pase mis dedos por su cabello, jugando con ella, la sentí tensarse cuando tome su cuello. Acerqué mi rostro por un costado y cuando estaba cerca de su oído lentamente susurré

-Que hermoso nombre gatita.

Deje su cabello y dirigí mis manos a su trasero, pegándola fuertemente a mí.

Un ligero gemido salió de sus labios. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió como era que ella me tenía.

Mi excitación era algo que simplemente no podía pasar desapercibida. Mi cabeza estaba entre su cuello.

-No muchos logran lo que tu hiciste hoy gatita- dije y suspiré sonoramente haciéndola retorcerse contra mí- pero esto que me haces sentir, que por cierto ya lo notaste, no me agrada si no tiene mi consentimiento –soné más amenazador- así que tienes un gran castigo que recibir.

-Por cierto llámame "Mr J."- Quería escucharla gritar fuertemente. Y que todos supieran a quien se estaba entregando

No aguante más y la mordí, marcando lo que era mío, lo que me pertenecía. Y su cuerpo me pertenencia.

Ya no pude más arranque su vestido y ella intentó cubrirse, con mi dedo índice negué en hasta casi tocar sus carnosos labios.

-No pequeña zorra aquí conmigo no tienes por qué cubrirte.-Tomé sus brazos y los puse a los costados. Ahí se debían quedar.

Caminé detrás de ella, notando como temblaba mis manos comenzaron a tocar su espalda, desde sus hombros hasta llegar a sus bragas, y volví a subir, pero esta vez mis manos se detuvieron en esa prenda tan molesta su sostén. Lo desabroché y este cayó frente a ella.

Bajé mis manos por sus costados tomo sus bragas y hasta tocar el piso, la tome de la mano, para ayudarla a salir, aunque lo que más quería era lanzarme sobre ella.

-Que hermosos tacones-dije- pero para lo que vamos a hacer no necesitamos quitarlos.

La lleve al sillón grande. Y ella se sentó, pero el frio de la vestidura la hizo sobresaltar.

Abri sus piernas y me arrodille hasta llegar a su centro. Estaba ansioso, así que no pude esperar mas comencé a devorarla, con mi lengua recorrí su sexo de arriba abajo, sintiendo como se arqueaba cuando deliciosamente pasaba por ese pequeño botón que tanto placer les proporciona a las mujeres, subía con delicadeza por sus labios y bajaba nuevamente, hasta llegar a esa pequeña entrada, donde mi lengua entro y salió varias veces sintiendo su tención, simulando la rápida y frenética penetración que los dos necesitábamos. Gemidos inundaban el lugar. Salían de sus preciosos labios y se inclinaba hacia atrás. Penetre aún más profundo, y escuche como ella lo disfrutaba, eso me motivo a separarme. Quería mirarla, contemplarla. Ella volvió su rostro para donde yo me encontraba, sabía que la estaba desesperando, ella lo anhelaba, quería obtener su liberación, pero no sería tan fácil. Tome sus manos en señal de advertencia y ella lo capto inmediatamente.

Decidí jugar un poco más con ella, quería enloquecerla, dejarla deseosa de placer, solté sus manos y continué con esa labor. Volví a escuchar como ella nuevamente gemía descontroladamente. Era momento de agregarle más diversión a este juego.

Pero algo me dejo completamente helado.

No podía ser.

Observe como ella rápidamente se levantó del sillón y empezó a buscar su ropa.

Yo seguía en Shock!

Fuck!

Estaba jodido!

-Mierda- Escuche que grito con gran impaciencia.

Solo eso me logro sacar de mi transe.

Ira y enojo, se instalaron en mi interior. Pude notar a pesar de la baja iluminación y el fuerte sonido de la música que sus mejillas enrojecieron. La tome del cabello fuertemente con la ira cegándome por completo

-Que haces pequeña zorra? A donde planeas ir. –Dije totalmente enojado- No no no! No pequeña, tú no te vas hasta que solucionemos tu problema. No puedes venir calentarme y esperar que tenga compasión de ti bebe.- Ya no podía dejarla salir ahora se entregaría a mi sin importar nada, no podía tener compasión de ella ni de nadie. Sonreí sádicamente.

-No por favor- suplico, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tiré de su cabello hacia atrás

-Cállate- dije controlando mi voz- y disfruta- continué- Y cuando este fuertemente dentro de ti gritaras "MR. J."-dije tirando una vez más de su cabello.

-Si!- Gritó ella.

Solté su cabello y la pegue contra la pared que estaba a sus espaladas. Sentía como tumbaba y se retorcía ante la expectativa. Baje el cierre de mi pantalón y lo desabroche sin dejar de mirarla, había algo en su mirada que me tenía atado a ella. Subí una de sus piernas a mi costado y finalmente el momento que ella y yo anhelábamos. Tome mi miembro y lo coloque en su entrada, tome sus brazos y los enrede en mi cuello para que se sostuviera mejor.

Ella me miraba fijamente.

Entonces salvajemente me pegue contra ella, llenándola por completo. Ella grito de dolor, y yo gemí ligeramente por su tan estrecho y antes virginal canal. Sonreí sádicamente una vez más.

Ella era mía

Mia

Mia

Salí lentamente de ella. Pero volví a entrar, era tan adictivo, ahora la penetraba más profundo, su vagina apretaba fuertemente mi miembro, y esa sensación era incomparable, quería estar así por siempre con ella, realmente me volvería adicto.

Ella gritaba y pedía que esta agonía acabara, pero no podía hacer más que reír, esto apenas estaba comenzando.

Saque nuevamente una parte de mi miembro y ella note como su dolor desaparecía de sus facciones, asi que volví a envestir contra ella, estando aún más profundo que antes se agarró más fuertemente de mí y subió su otra pierna, no me dejo más opción que tomarla de su trasero para no perder el equilibrio.

Escuchaba sus fuertes gemidos, y como se recuperaba, intente salir de ella, pero sus tacones se enterraron en mi espalda

Maldita sea!

Baje una de sus piernas y salí completamente de ella, y volví a arremeter duro tan fuerte que provoco que su cabeza golpeara la puerta. Repetí varias veces ese mismo movimiento, sintiendo como me era cada vez más difícil contenerme. Y lo que al principio eran gritos de dolor ahora era placer en su máxima expresión.

Definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando

Sentí como en ella el placer crecía más rápido, sus gemidos aumentaron y le dije

-Cuando llegues quiero que Grites fuertemente nena, has que todos sepan quién te está cogiendo, quien te llena por completo, quien está dentro de ti, quien te hizo disfrutar, quien quieres que te siga jodiendo toda la vida…- Mierda esto último salió sin querer

\- Mr. J- Grito, mientras se venía fuertemente. Su expresión no lo podía creer

Sentí como su vagina me daba pequeños apretones y succionaba, entonces exploté y me deje ir dentro de ella.

Pegue mi frente a la suya y bese salvajemente sus labios, a lo que ella correspondió lo cual me sorprendió, pues estaba enérgica, tanto que mordió mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar solo lo suficiente, continúe besándola ahora con más pasión y desenfreno. Nunca nadie la había besado ni de la forma en la que yo lo hacía. Saque mi miembro de su interior y baje su pierna para que ella tuviera más estabilidad, pero estuvo a punto de caer así que la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta el sillón.

-Aun no terminamos mi pequeña Harley. No me digas que ya te cansaste- dije juguetonamente sonriendo- Quiero que mañana y todos los días te acuerdes a quien perteneces. Quiero volverte loca, loca de amor cariño…

Eso era lo que más anhelaba para ella, probablemente no le podía dar todo pero le daría lo que ella merecía.

-CONTINUARÁ-

ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE HERMOSO CAPITULO, EN EL CUAL TRABAJE MUCHO TIEMPO, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO.

BESOS ARI :D

SI QUIERES LEER ESTE FIC DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARLEY QUINN AQUI TE DEJO EL LINK -

s/12097661/1/CRAZY-IN-LOVE-HARLEY-QUINN-JOKER


End file.
